headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Chastity Bites
| followed by = }} Chastity Bites is a 2013 comedy-horror film written by Lotti Pharriss Knowles and directed by John V. Knowles. Plot A feminist blogger and reporter for a school newspaper tries to stop Countess Elizabeth Báthory, who poses as an abstinence counselor in a high school, from killing the school's virgins to stay young and beautiful. Cast Director Stuart Gordon appears in a cameo. Notes & Trivia Recommendations See also *Chastity Bites/Gallery External Links *[http://www.chastitybites.com Chastity Bites movie website] * *''Chastity Bites'' at Wikipedia *[https://www.allmovie.com/movie/chastity-bites-v582722 Chastity Bites at AllMovie.com] *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/chastity_bites Chastity Bites at Rotten Tomatoes] Gallery Nicole's throat is slashed and her blood is spilled on her boyfriend George.gif|Nicole's throat is slashed and her blood is spilled on her boyfriend George Castidad's throat is slashed and her blood is spilled.gif|Castidad's throat is slashed and her blood is spilled Principal Loveheart and Jillian unveil the Virginity Action Group banner.gif|Principal Loveheart and Jillian unveil the Virginity Action Group banner A cat watches as Principal Loveheart's throat is slit.gif|A cat watches as Principal Loveheart's throat is slit Katharine dances with Elizabeth Bathory.gif|Katharine dances with Elizabeth Bathory While making a statement, Noemi mistakenly mentions the Lord's name in vain.gif|While making a statement, Noemi mistakenly mentions the Lord's name in vain Elizabeth Bathory furiously warns the girls never to mention the Lord's name in school.gif|Elizabeth Bathory furiously warns the girls never to mention the Lord's name in school Chastity_Bites15.gif|Elizabeth Bathory tells the girls about facing the consequences of talking religion in public Leah logs onto a file on Elizabeth Bathory.jpg|Leah logs onto a file on Elizabeth Bathory A brief historical description of Elizabeth Bathory.jpg|A brief historical description of Elizabeth Bathory Leah learns how Elizabeth Bathory is known by many nicknames.gif|Leah learns how Elizabeth Bathory is known by many nicknames Kelly feels a strange sensation flowing over her, followed by a big flash of lightning.gif|Kelly feels a strange sensation flowing over her, followed by a big flash of lightning Paul welcomes Leah to his own house.gif|Paul welcomes Leah to his own house Leah tells Paul that she wants to discuss De Beauvoir immediately.gif|Leah tells Paul that she wants to discuss De Beauvoir immediately Leah asks Paul if he believes that one's life has value so long as one attributes value to the love of others.gif|Leah asks Paul if he believes that one's life has value so long as one attributes value to the love of others Leah asks Paul if he believes that women can free themselves, both through individual action as well as collective decisions.gif|Leah asks Paul if he believes that women can free themselves, both through individual action as well as collective decisions Leah asks Paul if one becomes a woman and Paul tells her that a man can never fully comprehend a woman's situation.gif|Leah asks Paul if one becomes a woman and Paul tells her that a man can never fully comprehend a woman's situation Leah needs Paul to help her become a woman immediately.gif|Leah needs Paul to help her become a woman immediately Leah and Paul start at the top and work their way down.gif|Leah and Paul start at the top and work their way down Leah and Paul are fast asleep in bed.jpg|Leah and Paul are fast asleep in bed Elizabeth Bathory strangles Britney by the neck with a steel necklace.gif|Elizabeth Bathory strangles Britney by the neck with a steel necklace Kelly confesses to Ashley that she hooked up with Travis.gif|Kelly confesses to Ashley that she hooked up with Travis Kelly confesses to Ashley that she and Travis made love with each other.gif|Kelly confesses to Ashley that she and Travis made love with each other Noemi tries to make peace with Ashley, but Ashley insults her by calling her names.gif|Noemi tries to make peace with Ashley, but Ashley insults her by calling her names Ashley and Noemi insult each other with words.gif|Ashley and Noemi insult each other with words Elizabeth Bathory slits Noemi's throat with a dagger.gif|Elizabeth Bathory slits Noemi's throat with a dagger Elizabeth Bathory strikes Kelly in the face after finding out that she violated the terms of a contract.gif|Elizabeth Bathory strikes Kelly in the face after finding out that she violated the terms of a contract Elizabeth Bathory slits Ashley's throat with a dagger.gif|Elizabeth Bathory slits Ashley's throat with a dagger Elizabeth Bathory seals Kelly's fate with a dagger in the forehead.gif|Elizabeth Bathory seals Kelly's fate with a dagger in the forehead The bodies of Britney, Noemi, Ashley and Kelly piled on the floor.jpg|The bodies of Britney, Noemi, Ashley and Kelly piled on the floor A view of the full moon.jpg|A view of the full moon Elizabeth Bathory ages rapidly and becomes a pile of bones.gif|Elizabeth Bathory ages rapidly and becomes a pile of bones Videos File:Chastity Bites Official Teaser Trailer File:Chastity Bites *OFFICIAL TRAILER*